Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{9}}{8^{-6}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{8^{9}}{8^{-6}} = 8^{9-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{9}}{8^{-6}}} = 8^{15}} $